fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiria Kurono
|fullname =''Kurono Kiria'' |jap_fullname =黒乃 霧亜 |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |game = Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Fire Emblem Heroes |class = Top of the Charts Dark Mage (As a Mirage Master) |mirage = Tharja |firstseen = Prologue: Reincarnation |voiceby =Megan Harvey |jap_voiceby =Yoshino Nanjō }} Kiria Kurono is a playable character from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Profile Kiria is a famous twenty-one year old Idol Singer who receives a lot of support from young people, her stage name is KIRIA. She is a Mirage Master highly skilled in battle and partnered with Tharja. Her birthday is July 12. She’s also referred to as the “cool beauty,” but not many people know her personally and her private life is a secret. She’s a senior to Itsuki and the others, often aiding them. She's first seen in the prologue saving Itsuki, Tsubasa, and Touma from an ambush and later invites them to her SIV-LIVE concert due to Tsubasa struggling with her lessons. When a Mirage attack happens she's quickly put out of commission protecting Tsubasa. After Ayaha is saved Kiria officially joins the team. Side Story In her first story, she has Itsuki recover her beloved Sir Gen plushie. Unfortunately, Itsuki finds it in tatters and learns how to sew in order to repair it. Touched by his gesture, she uses the situation to improve her new song, The Labyrinth. In her second side quest, Kiria confides in Itsuki that she actually has a soft spot for cute things. She tried to hide her affections due to fear of being mocked as her imposing image would not gel with being cute. At first she tries to kill her love for anything cute by attacking cute Mirages in the Idolasphere, but finds she's incapable of doing so. Tharja chides Kiria for being so insecure and tells her that she should be herself and not be petrified by others' opinions of her. In her third side quest she's booked for doing a duet with Tsubasa, but is unsure of how she can act cute. Tharja then leads them to a pair of Mirage Golems she made called Bord and Cord which they'll practice charming. Unfortunately they're hostile and they're forced to fight them. Afterwards she tells Tharja that she finds her to be her ideal partner, making Tharja chuckle gleefully before teasing Kiria about her attraction to Itsuki. Personality Kiria has a stoic personality and is widely regarded for her "cool beauty." She serves primarily as a "senpai" character as she already has a massive following in Japan as a national idol and has actively fighting Mirages for some time prior to the start of the story. She guides the newest Mirage Masters Itsuki and Tsubasa learn both the ins and outs of Japan's entertainment business and their duty as Mirage Masters. Despite her cool exterior, Kiria secretly adores cute things. Due to someone she knew that made her feel bad about liking cute things, Kiria has kept such feelings under wraps, believing that such interests are shameful. Despite her attempts at surpressing, she cannot go without her beloved mascot doll, Sir Gen, and has become distraught when it was left behind at a photo shoot. Even the cute lyrics of the Dia Sweet Witch theme caused her to become so enamored that she personally sang a secret cover of the song. As she forms a bond with Itsuki through her side stories, Kiria becomes more open to expressing her cute side, eventually taking on the role of the cat-costumed Chloe in the late-night program "Absolutely Cute" and singing a cute-and-cool inspired duet with Tsubasa entitled "Give Me!" This ultimately cumulates with her both being able to maintain her cool personality while also doing the cute things she once tried to surpress. In Game Base Stats Bufu Flux Lullaby Song |session = Fire-Blizzard Wind-Blizzard |passive = Null Poison |items = Iron Rod Leather Choker Dark Form }} Promotion Gains Sage= |-|Sorcerer= Skills Command Skills Session Skills Passive Skills Radiant Skills Extra Skills ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Cool Façade :''A singer with a slick image and many fans. Throws herself into battle alongside Tharja. Appears in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Encore. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Mirage Rod Chilling Wind }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Heroes :Kiria Kurono/Heroes Quotes Ending Kiria Kurono - A New Charisma :After Enter-Kingdom, Kiria's songs stayed faithful to her cool personality, and she remained a charismatic figure in the Japanese music industry. However, though it doesn't quite suit her public image, it's said she always carries around a small beat-up plush doll, inexpertly stitched back together... Kiria Kurono - A New Kiria :Kiria's new style of being "cool and cute" becomes popular across the world, making her an international star. The Japanese for the trend, "kakkokawaii," enters common parlance across languages, and Kiria's voice continues to spread throughout the world. Other Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Kiria Kurono is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology The "Kuro" in her surname means black, possibly a reference to black or dark magic. Trivia *Kiria's Carnage Form artwork depicts her wielding the Iron Rod. *Kiria has a blood type of A, stands at 172 cm tall (5 feet, 8 inches), weighs at 48 kgs (106 lbs) and her three sizes are 85B-59W-88H. **Kiria is the tallest of the female characters. *In her Carnage Form, Kiria wears her hair in twin tails in a style similar to those worn by the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku, both in terms of style and length, and in the style of square-shaped hair ornaments she wears. *Prior to release, Kiria's idol costume was altered to replace her black bikini bottoms with black tights. *Kiria shares her birthday, July 12, with her voice actress Yoshino Nanjō. *Kiria shares her English Voice Actress, Megan Harvey, with Phina and Sue in Fire Emblem Heroes. *Kiria is the oldest playable female character and the oldest playable character in general. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters